Bad company Henry Bowers
by mayhemunleashed
Summary: that's why they call me, bad company, I can't deny bad bad company, until the day I die skylarks mother is dating sheriff Bowers, leaving her to spend a lot of time in Henry's company unwillingly. But will something more come from it when skylark learns of butch's abusive nature and she becomes very protective of Henry? what the firey girl do next in the bad company of Henry Bo
1. Cast

_**Alise carter ward as** Skylark Barrett_ _"Dig a little deeper, make them believers"_ _ **Nicholas Hamilton as** Henry Bowers_ _"I have no fear, I'm wide awake"_ _ **Christina Hendricks as** Bellatrix Barrett_ _"Sometimes we don't have any other choice but to fight our demons"_ _ **Stuart Hughes as** Butch Bowers_ _"I didn't raise no sissy boy!"_


	2. Intro

Today was the last day of summer vacation. And of course that meant back to school. The one place I hated. I don't really like people. No. That's an understatement. I abhor people. They just annoy me. You see, I have social anxiety. And no. Not the 'i just can't talk to people' kind. I mean the 'I really don't want to leave my room for fear of having to make conversation with any strangers' type. The type that makes life way more stressful than the normal level of stressful. For god sake. I'm 17 and I can't even go out to the corner store to pick something up by myself without it skyrocketing my anxiety. Pretty crazy huh? No worries they make medication for that right? Yes. Except the time it takes to go through each one on a trial period to try to find the right one that doesn't make my skin crawl, or make me overly tired or sick isn't really worth it. So instead I surround myself with animals. I find they tend to help just having them around more than anything else. I feel a bit more confident. So what's the problem now you ask? Animals arent allowed in school. So ill be at the mercy of my anxiety 5 days a week, 7 hours a day, until next summer vacation. Just thinking about it raises my heart rate. Oh and did I forget to mention that on top of having almost crippling anxiety, I also have depression, low spectrum bipolar disorder, AND ADHD? I'm just a cocktail of mental illness. The rest aren't as bad as my anxiety. But they are still there, lurking. Which means at any moment I could potentially have a mental meltdown. It's happened before. And trust me, it's not only embarrassing and exhausting, it's like you are watching yourself outside of your body while someone else takes over the controls. It sucks. So as I lie here in bed cringing at what tomorrow has in-store for me, my mother is out on yet another date with the sheriff. Yes. Sheriff Bowers. Father to Henry Bowers. You know, the psychopath that gets off on hurting others? The one with the god complex? Yes. That Henry Bowers. It's like the higher power in charge wants to make my life as difficult as possible to see how long it takes until I give up. Now normally by now I'd throw in the towel. But I can't help but feel that's what's expected of me. So I won't. It's probably that little irrational man in my head making me feel like this. But nonetheless I will persist. I groan and roll myself out of my comfortable bed I also call the black hole because I'm pretty much in it 24/7, and stand up to stretch. It's time to start the day and to go through the feeding routine. First is Oliver and Sirius. I fill each bowl with cat food and set it back down in the holders as they jump down from the cat tree and began to chow down. Next is heimdall. He stretches his big body out and calmly waits for me to fill his bowl with dog chow before also chowing down. And then comes Alistair and Salem. I open the mouse cage and reach in for their bowl, they are the only ones who never come out to greet me. Salem likes to bite and doesn't like to be picked up and Alistair runs when you try. I fill the little bowl up with the seed mix and close the cage back up before moving on to the fish tank that now holds one goldfish and 5 snails. I sprinkle the food on the top of the water and move on to the last member of the family. Alphard. I slowly lift the top off the tank and grab the tongs, trapping the peice of chicken in them and lowering them in, within a couple seconds, he strikes and takes the bait. I close the tank again and put everything away. This is my little family. And I love them all to bits. Not that I don't consider my own mother family. I do. But it's different. It's like these are my children. And I'm perfectly content. No arguments amongst us, though Sirius does like to talk back alot, no pity looks. Just understanding and love. But little did I know, all that was about to come crashing down the moment my mother got back from her date with some news that would make my world come crashing down in an instant.

A/N: this is just to start off the book. To give you a feel for skylark and how she is. Skylark is based off of me. I do deal with these mental illnesses on a daily basis. Just so no one thinks I'm glorifying it for my book. It's a real thing I deal with daily. But yeah. Can't wait to get the next one out for you guys! What do you think the news is gonna be?


	3. Chapter one

It was another hour before my mother finally came home. The way she was acting was like she was nervous about something. And that in turn was making me nervous. I busied myself with making a sandwich while listening to her approach from the living room with hesitant steps. What in the world was wrong with her? "Sweetie?" She asked softly. Uh oh. And this is how I know something was up for sure. She never used her soft voice unless she was trying to coax me into something. "We need to talk." My anxiety began to rise. I took a slow seat at the table and looked at her, fidgeting with my hands that were beginning to sweat. "Sweetie, I have something very important to tell you. And you're not gonna like it, but I promise it won't be bad. " my heart rate was rising steadily. "Well, you know butch and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now." She paused. "And we've decided to take our relationship to the next level." My breath began to leave my lungs. I knew where this was going. At least I thought I did. "And well, we've decided to marry." Yes. I was correct. But what she said next just ended my whole world. "And we've decided to move in together to make one family." Live with Henry Bowers? The worst of the worst? Was this real life? I hope not. "But here's the thing, we've decided to instead buy a home together. So we will be moving soon. You should start packing." She said placing a hand on my arm. I jerked it away. "Moving?" I asked feeling very overwhelmed. "Yes. But there's a bright side! The house comes with a small guest house in the back, and well, butch and myself decided that the guest house should be yours and Henry's space. Just to give you guys some privacy and sense of adulthood." She smiled at me like she really thought that that would make all my anxiety about this null and void. "I-i need some air." I said and pushed back from the table, running up the stairs to my room and slamming the door shut. This could not be happening. How was I supposed to leave the one place I had made perfectly comfortable? How was I supposed to be in such close quarters with Bowers without losing what was left of my sanity? I don't remember how long I was in my room just thinking, but there was a knock on my door before my mother entered with a bunch of boxes and a apologetic smile. She set the boxes down and came to sit on the bed, pulling me into her arms. "Oh sweetheart. I know this is very hard for you. And I don't expect you to be happy with it. But sometimes we can't help but need to face our demons. And once you so that, stand tall and fight, you'll find that you can do anything." She moved the hair out of my face. " And just think, all that space to yourself. Your animals can roam now and explore, and there's a nice backyard for heimdall. And you won't even need permission to rescue anymore animals. It's all you honey." She did have a point. But still. "But really mom? Bowers? Why couldn't it have been anyone else you liked?" I asked her, distress clear in my voice. "We don't always get to chose. I'm happy with butch and yes, I know Henry can't be a bit...much..but I know you can handle it. You always do." She said, kissing my head and standing up again. "Now, you show that boy that fire that the Barrett women are known for and I guarantee he will learn quick." She gave me a wink before leaving once again. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. She knew just what to say. But the anxiety that was building wouldn't leave. I looked at the boxes. "If I'm gonna live with Bowers, we're gonna do this MY way." I said with resolve and stood, opening the boxes and beginning to pack away the animals things first before moving to my own. I didn't know how soon was soon. But I would soon find out that what my mom meant as soon was really after the first day of school. I could only pray things were gonna start looking up. But somehow I highly doubted it. Optimism wasn't my strong suit. And I found myself just wanting a hole to open up and swallow me. The next morning I woke with an air of darkness around me. I was grumpy, unhappy, and hungry. After 3 months of sleeping until noon, I was very angry to be awoken at 7 am. I grumbled to myself as I got ready for school and doing the feeding routine minus alphard, before going downstairs and scarfing down my cereal. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door to the bus. Great. The bus. Oh how I've missed it. Not. I rushed through the school and picked up my schedule. Math first? Who the hell thought that was a good idea? I suck at math. And I suck more at it when I'm half asleep. I shook my head and made my way to the classroom, taking a seat in the far back. It wasn't long before the bell rang and the teacher began to drone on about what to expect this year and blah blah blah. Every class was pretty much like that so when I got to lunch I was relieved. I beelined it over to the losers club and sat down beside bev. "Hey guys." I mumbled. "Hey sky. So..I heard something and I was wondering if it was true.." Richie said as he turned to me. "Shoot." I said biting into my sandwich. "Are you and Bowers like..family now?" And there goes my appetite. "No. Marriage doesn't make someone family. You have to love them first. And trust me. I abhor Bowers." I said shaking my head. Bev gave me a pity look and Richie snorted. No one else said anything. And when I felt the presence behind me and turned, i instantly knew why. Bowers. "Well, I'm hurt." He said putting his hand over his heart and making a fake hurt face as belch and victor smirked. I glared at them. "see you later..sis." he said with a smirk and left with a laughing belch and victor trailing behind him as he walked out of the cafeteria. "As I said. I hate him." I said angrily and sat back in my seat with my arms crossed, fuming.


End file.
